Hermione Granger: The Life Nobody Knew
by OMAKLover
Summary: Hermione seems like a perfect goody goody to everyone else. Until Now.


**Chapter 1**

"Hermione, darling, where are you going?" Hermione's mother asked. Hermione turned around and walked back to the kitchen where her mother was.  
"I'm going to the mall. I'll be back around 6. Bye!" Hermione turned around and went out the door. Her mother was always asking her where she was going. She knew it was probably because of what happened at the end of the year. Hermione was tired of it. Luckily Hermione was at the mall already. She pushed open the doors and walked to Gloria's Beauty and up to the counter.  
"Hello may I help you?" said the girl at the counter.  
"Yes, I'd like to buy the black hair dying kit, angle kiss lipstick, rose blush, and the black sparkle outfit please. Here is the money." Hermione said as she pushed up the money. Then she grabbed the bag and left. This was a big change for her. And she was glad.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2 days later, Hermione was at the train station getting ready to leave. "Bye mum! Bye dad. I'll see you next year." Hermione ran through the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4. She climbed up onto the train looking for someone.

An hour later Hermione was sitting in a compartment reading Witch Teen. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Hermione said. The door opened and walked in was Harry and Ron. "Hey Hermione." said Harry. "Hey Herm. Whatcha reading?" asked Ron. He walked over to where Hermione was at looked at the magazine. "Witch Teen."

"Hey Hermione why are you reading that...? Ron looked up and saw Hermione with her newly died black hair.

"Oh hey Ron. Harry. Like my hair? I got it died. " Just then before anyone could say anything someone knocked on the door. "Hey come in!" Hermione shouted.

**Chapter 2**

The door opened and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in.  
"Hello Potter, Weasley. Grang..." Draco stopped and turned to look at Hermione.  
"Like it? I thought my brown was too boring. Hey Draco I like your shirt." Hermione said.  
"T-thanks Hermione. I uh have to go. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Draco said and walked out with Crabbe and Goyle following right behind him in aw.  
"You know I think Draco likes me. I like him too." Hermione said.  
"What!" Harry and Ron said.

2 hours later everyone was in the Great Hall eating and talking. Hermione wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy looking at the Slytherin table. Draco is so hot. she thought. Just then Dumbledore stood up. Dumbledore had come again over the summer. "Students, I bid thee farewell and goodnight. Don't let the bedbugs bite. And if they do, take your shoe and hit them till they're black and blue!" With that remark everyone started laughing. Everyone except for the Slytherins and Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other. They knew something was wrong with Hermione. They were going to find out.

**Chapter 3**

The next day in the Slytherin common room, something weird was going on. Everyone was being nice to each other!  
"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle. Do I look okay?" Draco asked. Draco was wearing a green and silver shirt and black pants. He had his blond hair pulled back so it looked slick and shiny.  
Not even caring about what the two said he walked up to the portrait and left. He had someone very special to meet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes later Hermione was outside waiting by the pond. She was looking around for Draco. She had sent him a letter that read this: _Dear Draco, Meet me by the oak tree at the pond 12 sharp. Love, Slytherin girl_

Hermione hoped Draco showed up. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Draco looking up at her.

**Chapter 4**

"Why are YOU my secret admirer!" Draco yelled at Hermione. When Draco found out that Hermione had been his secret admirer he was mad. "Because I love you Draco. After what happened last summer with Voldermort, I just realized I should be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor." Hermione said looking up at Draco. "Hermione, I love you too." Draco said to Hermione and took her in his arms and kissed her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione and Draco were sitting under a tree next to the lake. "So you want to kill Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked. "Yep. I realized they are nothing but goody two shoes. So here is what we should do. If you write a note saying that you have me at the shrieking shack they'll come and try to save me. If we get all the Slytherins to come and help us then we can get them. So let's start writing the note." Hermione pulled a piece of paper and quill out of her bag and gave it to Draco. Then he started to write

" I can't believe it! She's skipped out on all of her classes and she's hanging out with Malfoy. How can the girl I love be so EVIL!" Ron shouted. It had been 2 days since Hermione had gone to meet Draco. Ron and Harry were in Hogsmade looking for Hermione. Harry stopped and turned to Ron. 'You love Hermione? I thought you liked Luna." Harry said to Ron. Just then an owl flew down and dropped a note in Ron's hands. "Hey Harry look. Draco's owl just gave me a letter. Listen to what it says, Potter and Weasley, If you ever want to see you girlfriend again meet me at the Shrieking Shack today at six or else mudblood is dead. Harry turned to Ron and said, "It's 5:55 now. Let's hurry over to the Shack." Harry and Ron ran to the Shrieking Shack not knowing that they were heading to their death.

**Epilogue **

**2 Years Later**

Hermione and Draco had been accused of murdering Harry and Ron. Draco was found guilty and was sentenced 10 years in prison. However Hermione was not found guilty. She was found confused of what happened at the end of her 5th year. She was also found under the influence of somebody else to do these things. She was sent to an insane asylum for 1 year. There was a funeral held for Harry and Ron. Some of the guests were Hagrid, Remus, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the Weasleys.


End file.
